Panicking
by fire and scorpion
Summary: lily has to give scorpius some news...


Lily potter sat in her work lab fidgeting with her engagement ring staring at the beautiful white gown hung in front of her. She had designed it and constructed most of it herself for her wedding. She couldn't believe that in a few days' time she would be walking up the aisle, vowing her whole life to the person she loved the most. This all just seemed like a dream. Just four to five years ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of even looking at the guy she was so in love with as something else other than 'The Enemy'. She smiled at that thought. And now she was going to be his wife and he her husband. She was going to be **Lily Scorpius Malfoy. **

At that thought she felt even more nervous than before. These thoughts had been triggered by a news that she had feared even thinking about. It was a hunch before but now she knew for sure that it was true. She had to tell him. As if on cue, the clock chimed seven. Time for her to go home after closing the boutique for the day.

After Hogwarts she had pursued a career in fashion. She had always been good at it. She wanted to open her own boutique and her family had helped her with it in many ways. She had afcourse put in the money she had earned by working in her uncle George's shop during summer. It wasn't much but she had saved. Then came the vault at Gringotts that was open to her for access as soon as she was off age. This was her 11th birthday present from her parents. They had opened it so that by the time she was seventeen and she could gain ownership over it she would have a lot of savings for her to do anything she likes for quite a lot of time. Her uncle George wanted to invest too, since it would mean more funds for her shop she agreed to take the mobey, but only as a loan. When her uncle George wouldn't agree and still be adamant on investing, she offered him a partnership in the shop and he agreed seeing as there was no other way that Lily would agree. She was half-weasely after all, stubborn, short tempered, and all that that the weasely women were accused of being. Like that other family members like Uncle Ron, her dad, James and Scorpius had joined too.

She let herself in the flat that she shared with her fiancée. She entered the kitchen as she could smell pasta cooking. Looks like Scorpius was back from his mission and had been cooking dinner for the both of them. Scorpius was a full time auror now after he finished his training just last year.

"Hey, love. I made pasta. Go freshen up. I will set the table."

She smiled at him. She loved pasta. But right now the sound and smell of it made her feel sick.

"ummmm…Scor. I don't feel like having pasta today. Can we just order pizza or something."

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. She loved pasta…what was going on with her.

"ummm…okkkaayy…if you say so."

"Thanks. I'll just go freshen up then." She said walking towards their room. "oh, and I'll have a bacon and pepperoni pizza."

"yeahhhh…"

_Half an hour later:_

"mmmmm…this is yummmm.."

"mhhmm…so Lily whats going on?"

"hmmh? What do you mean?"

"You know…"

"What?"

"Well, just that you didn't want to eat PASTA and ordered pizza instead…this is not normal for you, and you are hogging more like eating. You have never had such an appetite, _and _you look like hell. Is something going on?!"

"ummm…"clearing her throat, "I wanted to tell you, but I thought I would do it after dinner….but I think I should just say it….."taking a deep breath she looked up at Scorpius who was waiting for her to continue, "iampregnant…"

"What? I didn't catch that…"

"I. am. Pregnant, Scor.."

He just looked at her his mouth opening and closing not forming any words, his eyes wide and…

"But how is it possible? Didn't we…"

"yyeeaahhh…ummm..apparently its only 97% effective…"

"WHAT? they should write that on that packet!!"

"They do, Scor."

"No…they don't!!"

He rushed to the bed room and came back in a few seconds reading….

"Well they should write it in BIG BLACK LETTERS!!!…"

"Scor…."

He sat down heavily beside me, "give me 2 seconds, Lil…please."

She just smiled at him and went back to their room to get changed.

Lily put on her night clothes with real force. She had to take out her annoyance on something.

'_I wanted to break his face, yes…because of the way he reacted…but I guess that's normal. After all, I had panicked too. But certainly not in that way.' _She thought as she retired to her bed.

She had drifted off into a not-so-peaceful slumber when she felt his arms encircling her. She opened her eyes to look into the beautiful grey pools that she had fallen in love with and still loved, but was a little angry right now.

"I am sorry Lily, I know I panicked, but its just that it came as a surprise. Please forgive me. I love you and always will. The baby will only add to the love I already have for you."

"Oh, Scor. I love you too." Tears leaking out of her eyes….

"So have you thought about what color you want for the nursery?..."

Chuckling Lily replied, "Scor…we don't even know the sex of the baby yet."

"oh yeah.."

**A/N:- so did you like it or not….waiting to know… this story had been sitting in the hard drive of my brain for a long time so I finally decided to post it. Stayed up late today, typed it and posted it. Even weekends aren't free now so….any ways review pleeaassee. I really wanted to use Ross's (F.R..D.S.)dialogues very mucH..when he comes to know Rachel's pregnant…loved that episode…so I did just that. Any ways this is my first ever ONE-SHOT…I would love to know what you think about it…even if you think its crap….maybe not the latter..but its good to know what everyone thinks…**

**Lots of love **

**F.S.=D**

**P.S.: I don't own harry potter or friends…=(**


End file.
